I'm Under My Bed
by RosieCheeks101
Summary: Delves into the past's of the cast of Victorious while also telling a story set shortly after Victorious ended.


**I don't know where this came from, it was originally going to just be a story about why Cat was saying 'I'm under my bed' in _The Worst Couple _hence the title**

_A 14 year old girl hid under her bed, covering her ears. Her strawberry blonde hair fanned out around her and her large brown eyes were filled to the brim with tears. Her brother was currently grabbing anything he could reach and throwing it against the wall. Her parents were trying desperately to calm him down and she knew they would eventually but for now she shook and quivered. Under her bed was the only place she ever felt remotely safe. _

Cat listened to the screams, yells and gunshots that echoed through Hollywood Arts. Andre held her to his chest and covered her ears while she sobbed silently and whispered 'I'm under my bed' and 'Sam will protect me' over and over again. She kept her eyes screwed shut and in her head she prayed fervently for it all to be over.

_A 10 year old girl sat in her room, trying to ignore the yelling that was going on between her parents. Her medium brown hair went down to her shoulders and her blue-green eyes were filled with resentment towards her parents. She knew today was the day, the day they finally accepted their marriage was over. She took one of her Barbie dolls and glared at it's perfect face hatefully. She took her scissors and began to chop off the golden locks, not because she really hated the doll, she just needed to take her anger out on something. _

Jade sat with her head on Beck's shoulder, she watched her best friend cry into Andre but she knew that she couldn't do anything to comfort the small red head. Jade herself was utterly terrified but she couldn't show it, she needed to be strong, for Cat and for Beck. She fiddled with one of her purple streaks and tried to pretend she didn't hear the horrible noises echoing down the hall.

_A 13 year old girl sat on her bed, straightening her hair and pretending she didn't hear the noises coming from her parent's room. Her dark brown hair was pulled back so she could style it and her matching coloured eyes watered slightly. Her sister and dad were out and her mum was in there with her father's work partner. Her mum always told her that it was a secret 'Just for the two of them' and that she was to never tell her father. _

Tori rested her head against the wall and she clutched Trina's hand tightly. Her other hand was resting on Andre's shoulder, comforting him silently while he held Cat. Her sister whimpered every time they heard a noise, whether it was a scream or a gun shot or the scuffling of someone's shoes on the ground but Tori acted unaffected, she had learnt long ago how to ignore unpleasant things.

_A 16 year old boy sat in the lounge room and flinched as his father yelled at him loudly. His black hair hung in his dark brown eyes and he willed himself not to cry, that would only make his dad yell more. His dad told him he was a horrible disappointment and that no self-respecting man went to a Performing Arts School. After it was finally over the boy went to the caravan in the driveway and let the tears fall._

Beck had his arm wrapped around Jade's shoulders. He felt a single tear drop onto his shoulder before Jade wiped her eyes and returned to her emotionless mask. He sighed and kissed her forehead gently, silently letting her know he was there for her. He looked around at his friends, all at different stages of fear. Ranging from Tori's silent comforting to Cat's full blown panic attack. They were lucky Cat's sobs were silent otherwise they may have drawn unwanted attention.

_An 11 year old boy watched his grandmother. His brown hair hung in short dreadlocks around his face and his deep brown eyes shone with fear. He didn't know what had happened, she had been the normal, caring grandma she always was just the day before and now she was freaking, and it was terrifying him. He tried desperately to calm her down to no avail but finally she tired herself out._

Andre covered Cat's ears, knowing that the small girl wouldn't be able to deal with the terrifying noises coming from outside. He was used to looking after people who couldn't necessarily look after themselves, he'd been doing it for his grandmother for six years. He leaned into Tori's hand on his arm, happy to have the tiniest bit of comfort in this horrible situation. He listened to Cat's whispers, he wasn't sure who Sam was but he didn't really care at the time, if she helped Cat not completely freak out that was enough for him.

_A 12 year old boy stood in the bathroom looking in the mirror at his reflection. His curly black hair sat atop his head like a dead animal and his brown eyes were obscured by thick rimmed glasses. He told himself all of this and more as he started to cry and collapsed onto the ground. This wasn't a new occurrence, insulting himself, but eventually he purchased a puppet and insulting him became the puppet's job. _

Robbie lay in the corner, staring at the ceiling. Rex lay discarded next to him. Robbie didn't have anybody to comfort him, he was the loner, like always. Tears streamed down his face and fogged up his glasses. He looked at his friends out of the corner of his eye and sat up. He crawled over to sit beside Trina, who immediately wrapped her arms around him and began to sob into his shirt silently. He held her gingerly in his arms and patted her back.

_Six 17 year olds huddled in their first period classroom. Their eyes all filled with despair and fear as they heard multiple shots in quick succession. After several minutes of silence from outside a man opened the classroom door. _

The police officer ushered them towards the entrance of the school. He tried to stop them from looking at the bodies but it was too late, the red head dropped to her knees and let out a heart wrenching sob as she clutched the lifeless hand of the bald teacher who'd cared so much for them all.


End file.
